Merchandise displays frequently are arranged by mounting shelves and other display elements on a gondola or other display wall. Commonly, such display walls are provided with spaced apart, slotted uprights in the form of U-shaped metal channels provided substantially along their full length with uniformly spaced apart slots. The slots are adapted to receive shelf brackets, for example, and various other devices and apparatus utilized in connection with the display of merchandise.
One common display apparatus consists of a horizontal display bar, typically of square or rectangular cross section, which is held at its opposite ends by brackets. The brackets are arranged for adjustable movement along the length of the display bar, to accommodate for different spacings between uprights, and serve to mount the display bar on the uprights. Typically, the mounting brackets are provided with upwardly opening recesses to receive the display bar. In some cases, openings, closed on all sides, receive the display bar.
A serious disadvantage of these prior art devices is that the mounting brackets are separable from the display bar. Accordingly, when the display facilities are removed from the uprights, and reused elsewhere or stored between uses, the mounting brackets easily can become separated and lost or misplaced relative to the display bar for which they were intended. A display bar with a single mounting bracket is useless and much valuable employee time can be wasted trying to find all of the parts of a set so that they may be properly reused. The net result, frequently is considerable inefficiency and unnecessary expense and in the managing of store displays.